1. Field of the Invention
The invention is the osmium catalyzed enantiomeric specific aminohydroxylation of olefins in the presence of amides which permits the use of much higher substrate levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,304 discloses a process for the catalytic asymmetric aminohydoxylation of olefins with carbamates.
Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 36(13/14), 1483 (1997) discloses a one step process for the metal-catalyzed asymmetric aminohydroxylation of olefins using catalytic amounts of osmium (VIII) and cinchona alkaloid derivatives using N-bromoacetamide as the nitrogen source. This process requires 60 mL of solvent per gram of substrate or if run more concentrated an undesirable diol by-product is produced. The present process permits much higher substrate concentrations with reduced diol by-product formation.
Disclosed is a process for the preparation of a phenylisoserine ester of the formula (II)
xcfx86xe2x80x94CH(NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1 
where R1 is C1-C5 alkyl with the proviso that R1 is not tertiary, where R3 is xe2x80x94CH3 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3 and the stereochemistry at C-2 is R and at C-3 is S, which comprises:
(1) contacting a mixture of a cinnamate of the formula (I)
xcfx86xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1 
where the double bond is in the trans configuration and R1 is as defined above, osmium in one of its oxidation states, cinchona alkaloid or derivative thereof, N-bromoacetamide, N-bromopropionamide, a non-nitrogen base, water, a solvent in which the cinnamate is at least partially soluble, in the presence of a compound of the formula R2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2 where R2 is C1-C6 alkyl with the proviso that R2 is not tertiary.
The present invention is a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula (II)
xcfx86xe2x80x94CH(NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1 
where R1 is C1-C5 alkyl with the proviso that R1 is not tertiary, where R3 is xe2x80x94CH3 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3 and the stereochemistry at C-2 is R and at C-3 is S, which comprises:
(1) contacting a mixture of a cinnamate of the formula (I)
xcfx86xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1 
where the double bond is in the trans configuration and R1 is as defined above, osmium in one of its oxidation states, cinchona alkaloid or derivative thereof, N-bromoacetamide or N-bromopropionamide, a non-nitrogen base, water, a solvent in which the cinnamate is at least partially soluble, in the presence of a compound of the formula R2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2 where R2 is C1-C6 alkyl with the proviso that R2 is not tertiary.
The starting material, the trans cinnamate (I), xcfx86xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1, is well known to those skilled in the art.
The various reactants of the reaction can be combined in virtually any manner. There is no one specific order of addition that is required.
The osmium can be added in any oxidation state (VI or VIII) and as osmium tetroxide or potassium osmate (potassium osmate dihydrate). The amount of osmium required is catalytic as is known to those skilled in the art.
Cinchona alkaloids are known to those skilled in the art, see Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 36(13/14), 1483 (1997), page 1484. The cinchona alkaloid is selected from the group consisting of (DHQ)2-PHAL and (DHQ)2-AQN; it is preferred that the cinchona alkaloid is (DHQ)2-PHAL.
The invention requires an oxidizing agent. It is preferred that the oxidizing agent be N-bromoacetamide or N-bromopropionamide. It is more preferred that the agent be N-bromoacetamide. It is necessary that the N-bromoamide be present in approximately a stoichiometric amount.
The reaction requires a non-nitrogen base. It is preferred that the non-nitrogen base is selected from the group consisting of hydroxide, carbonate, alkoxides where the alkyl group is from 1 thru 5 carbon atoms, butyl lithium and phosphate buffers with pH greater than approximately 9. It is more preferred that the non-nitrogen base is selected from the group consisting of hydroxide, carbonate, methoxide, ethoxide and t-butoxide. It is even more preferred that the non-nitrogen base is hydroxide, it is most preferred that the hydroxide be lithium hydroxide. It is preferred that approximately one equivalent of non-nitrogen base be present in the reaction mixture.
Water is a necessary reactant to dissolve a number of reactants. In addition to water, the reaction requires a solvent to at least partially dissolve the cinnamate (I). Preferred solvents include acetonitrile and C1-C4 alcohols or mixtures thereof. It is more preferred that the solvent be t-butyl alcohol. The cinnamate (1) need not be completely dissolved.
To be able to produce the phenylisoserine ester (II) in good yield with the desired enantiomeric selectivity and in high concentrations, it is required to perform the process in the presence of a compound of the formula R2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2 where R2 is C1-C6 alkyl with the proviso that R2 is not tertiary. It is preferred that R2 is C1 alkyl (acetamide). The quantity of acetamide is not critical, 0.1 to more than 1 equivalent is operable. It is preferred that the compound of the formula R2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2 be present in approximately one equivalent.
It is preferred to perform the reaction in a temperature range of from about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 to about 30xc2x0; more preferably at about 0xc2x0 to about 4xc2x0.
When the reaction is complete (as measured by TLC, HPLC or other common means of reaction monitoring), it is quenched with an agent such as sulfite, preferably sodium or potassium sulfite, more preferably sodium sulfite.
Following work-up by methods well known to those skilled in the art, the desired phenylisoserine ester (II) is obtained.
The phenylisoserine ester (II) is a useful intermediate in the production of taxol. The phenylisoserine ester (II) is then subjected to the series of reactions set forth in CHART B, all of which are well known to those skilled in the art. In addition, the intermediates of CHART B are well known to those skilled in the art. First, acid hydrolysis removes the amide to produce the amino-alcohol which is a known compound, see Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 36(13/14), 1483 (1997). Second, both the amino and alcohol groups are protected. The amino group is preferably protected/substituted by the substituent, xcfx86-COxe2x80x94, which is required to be present in taxol itself. Therefore, the xcfx86-COxe2x80x94 group serves a dual purpose, to protect the amino group and to add a substituent which is required in the ultimate end product, taxol. The alcohol group is protected by an alcohol protecting group, X1 which are well known to those skilled in the art and include groups such as, ethoxyethyl ether, t-butyldimethylsilyl ether and dihydropyranyl ether. The third step is hydrolysis of the ester to produce the amino-alcohol protected phenyisoserine acid. The amino-alcohol protected phenylisoserine acid is known to be a useful intermediate in the preparation of taxol see U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,011, formula (III). The first step of CHART B, is usually performed in an alcohol solvent. When the alcohol is other than the alcohol portion of the ester, transesterification takes place. Therefore, if the preferred isopropyl phenylisoerine (II) is contacted with acid in methanol, the resulting deacylated product is the methyl ester, as is known to those skilled in the art.
The definitions and explanations below are for the terms as used throughout this entire document including both the specification and the claims.
All temperatures are in degrees Centigrade.
TLC refers to thin-layer chromatography.
HPLC refers to high pressure liquid chromatography.
Saline refers to an aqueous saturated sodium chloride solution.
NMR refers to nuclear (proton) magnetic resonance spectroscopy, chemical shifts are reported in ppm (6) downfield from tetramethylsilane.
Pharmaceutically acceptable refers to those properties and/or substances which are acceptable to the patient from a pharmacological/toxicological point of view and to the manufacturing pharmaceutical chemist from a physical/chemical point of view regarding composition, formulation, stability, patient acceptance and bioavailability.
When solvent pairs are used, the ratios of solvents used are volume/volume (v/v).
When the solubility of a solid in a solvent is used the ratio of the solid to the solvent is weight/volume (wt/v).
DHQ refers to 
PHAL refers to 
AQN refers to 
DHQ is the xe2x80x9cAlkxe2x80x9d portion of PHAL and AQN.